lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpius
Scorpius is a Scorpion Loyalist and high-ranking member of the Royal Scorpion Army. He is a RPC created by Shamrock7203. Biography Early Life Scorpius lived in The Gorge of Eternal Depth with the other Scorpions, Bats, and Spiders, until being evolved by the chi Gible dropped. He followed Bliston out of the Gorge through the tunnels that led to the Outlands, and became a member of the newly-formed Scorpion Tribe. posted by Shamrock7203 on the "[[Scorpion Cavern Castle] (Scorpions HQ)" topic:] Scorpius became a young Scorpion Nobleman. Aided by his status, he swiftly rose to prominence with the Scorpion Tribe. As a Nobleman, he supported monarchies, and the Royal Family. However, it also meant he wanted his own family to gain power. Time at Scorpion Cavern Castle When he decided he wanted to gain the rank of High General, Scorpius was escorted by Black Overwatch elites into Cave 17 of the Scorpion Caverns, where he was introduced to the King's brother, Scortica Breen. Scortica and Scorponok reviewed Scorpius' qualifications when he requested the rank, and Scorponok hired him. Scorpius then decided to investigate the group of spiders who'd just arrived at the entrance to the Caverns, and a Black Overwatch trooper gave him a BOSIAS rifle for extra protection during the wartime. Scorpius thanked them for the weapon, changed his mind about the spiders, and returned to his quarters. Capture When he got to his room in the caves, Scorpius was ambushed by troops from The Forgotten, who'd taken advantage of Scorponok's leave of absence to return to the Caverns. After a fight, the outnumbered Scorpius was roped and tranquilized by the Forgotten scorpions and spiders. Scorpion guards in the hallway heard the struggle, and engaged in a shootout with the Forgotten, as the guards tried to rescue Scorpius. The Forgotten successfully escaped the hallway with Scorpius, who woke up but made it look like he was unconscious as he regained his strength. Battles with the Forgotten However, the Forgotten soon got tired of carrying Scorpius, and dropped him in the ruins of one of the Cavern city's alleys. After picking up his weapons and breaking out of his bonds, Scorpius briefly stayed in the alleyway, hiding from Scorden Freeman's passing forces. Scorden himself uncovered Scorpius, but the General held Freeman at gunpoint, declaring his arrest in the name of the Crawler Empire. Scorden hit Scorpius with a box and escaped. Scorpius then advanced out of the alley, only to see that the Forgotten had launched a semi-large scale invasion of Scorpion Cavern Castle. The Uprising Scorpius disguised as a Forgotten trooper as he made his way to the main Castle, and learned where Scorden Freeman was currently. Blending into the back of the Forgotten forces, Scorpius met Spalyx Vance in Freeman's hideout. When the Black Overwatch attacked the hideout, Scorpius left with the Forgotten. Covering Vance with blaster fire as they fought more Overwatch forces, Scorpius briefly considered weather to shoot her from behind or not. However, Scorpius then learned that Scortica Breen had betrayed the Crawler Empire, and that the Scorpions' half of the Black Overwatch, now a separatist faction called the Combine, had taken over Scorpion Cavern Castle while Scorpix had had the Royal Scorpion army fighting the Chima Alliance in the inland. Scorpius took off his disguise and continued fighting the traitorous Combine with the Forgotten, meeting up with Scorponok, who'd arrived with what remained of the Royal Army. Scorponok explained that Scorpix and most of the Scorpion Royal Army had been defeated and frozen by the Brotherhood of Vultures. Scorpius and the forces of Scorponok and Scorden Freeman charged through the front walls of Scorpion Cavern Castle, and the mute scientist tried to convey to the Imperial Generals that he suspected another high ranking scorpion - who Scorponok deduced to be Queen Scorpia - of joining Scortica (even Freeman was unaware that Scorpia had become a Forgotten spy within the Combine). Assisted by Barney Balhoun and the Bears, the Imperial and Forgotten scorpions, allied against their common enemy, fought their way deeper into the Cavern Castle. Eventually, Scorden, Scorpius, and Scorponok infiltrated the Combine Citadel tower rising from the center of the Castle, leaving their respective factions (of which Scorponok's was now called "Team Stinger") to hold the line against remaining Combine forces. Confrontation and Escape The trio of scorpions fought their way through the Citadel tower (which rose through a hole in the cavern's roof and stretched above the surface of the Outlands), making it to Scortica's office at the top. Scorponok arrested Scortica, but he and Scorden were ambushed and apprehended by Combine guards. Scorpius evaded capture, but was locked in combat with the guards outside the room. By the time he'd killed off the remaining guards and entered the office, Scorpius found that Scorponok had escaped his captivity and beat up Scortica. As the Bear Tribe forces on the surface bombarded the Citadel and Caverns, Scorponok threw Scortica to the wall and jumped out of the tower's first floor, escaping with Team Stinger on board Stinger-Copters. Scorpius followed suit by throwing his BOSIAS rifle to the middle of the room and shooting it with his pulsor, creating a small explosion. Scorpius abandoned Scortica and Scorden in the crumbling office, jumping out of the tower and using the explosions caused by the bombardment below to propel himself away. Lost in the Outlands Narrowly surviving the fall due to the propulsion, the injured Scorpius stumbled through the vast jungle of the Outlands, fending off carnivorous predator plants and searching for civilization, until he was found by a Spider Tribe caravan led by Queen Spelyne herself. After he explained his situation, Spelyne said she would take him and his people in for rehabilitation. Scorpius searched for more scorpions in the jungle, gathering all the Imperial civilians who'd escaped the Cavern Castle's destruction. Alliance with the Spiders Scorpius and the scorpions, numbering around eighty, were healed by Spelyne, who said she'd give them a home and food, and asked for them to help the spiders upgrade their underground HQ in return. Scorpius agreed to the fair deal, and when the caravan of arachnids arrived back at the Spider Caverns, the scorpions did as promised, building onto the castle and city of the spiders, and moving in. Soon after, Spelyne left with her Royal House and her top generals, heading north to seek out a "white witch". After Spelyne and her group disappeared in the Arctic Northern Regions, her cousin, Severix Rax, was sworn in as the new Spider Queen. Severix's husband, Skaulus Rax, was sworn in as the new King; Scorpius and his small group of scorpions were invited to the coronation ceremony in the central cavern. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Weapons: A heavily-adorned staff topped with a silver scorpion statue, and a small axe, silver-bladed with a carved hilt, which can be tucked away into his robes. He also carries a dagger, decorated like his other weapons. Appearance: Scorpius is a black and silver Scorpion. Not the grey of foot soldiers; silver, like Scolder. Scorpius wears long, flowing robes or armour, with a cloak. Depending on his mood and the occasion, he will either wear black with silver decoration, or silver with black decoration. Personality: Scorpius is a serious Scorpion, devoted to his tribe. He is loyal to the Royal Family, but would not hesitate to change his loyalties if it would bring him more power. Quotes "Just after Scorponok jumped... Scorpius (steps into room) : "You know, he has the right idea. Besides, the chances of you surviving this are minimal, Dr Breen. You and Dr Freeman are both traitors, though the Forgotten have somewhat redeemed themselves. Regardless, I think it's time you both received a gift...in the form of a powerful weapon set to overload!" Scorpius hurls his Combine BOSIAS rifle into the midst of it all, and blasts it with his Pulsor. The small explosion it creates further destabilizes the room while blasting everyone backwards. The High General, being prepared for this, allows the blast to carry him to the opposite end of the room. He lands on the sill of the window Scorponok jumps through, and is catapulted up and away by the numerous explosions filling the caverns below." --Scorpius' goodbye to Scorden and Scortica. Category:Scorpions Category:Characters Category:All Articles Category:Crawlers Category:Crawler Empire